


The End

by Skyrogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone comes back from the dead, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nothing explicit, it is all absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrogue/pseuds/Skyrogue
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Eileen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The End

When the end comes, it's quieter than they expected.

When they killed Chuck, they expected the world as they knew it would cease to exist. They waited for it, for the planet to stop turning, for the sun to die, for the ground to open beneath them and swallow them whole. But nothing comes. They hear birds chirping around them, feel the breeze that ruffles the tree leaves, smell the grass in the pasture. Everything is the same.

That is, until they all turn to look at each other, and find Jack with both of his hands covering his chest. Panic settles in to Sam, Dean, and Cas at the same moment and they all take a step toward him.

"Jack?" Cas's voice cracks around the syllable.

Jack's hands leave his chest and he stares at them, turns them over, and stares some more. When he looks up, his brows are drawn together, but at least he doesn't look like he's in pain. "I feel different."

 _Different_ turned out to be good. Better. Different turned out to be Jack absorbing the power of God without meaning to, like it had just shifted to the next most powerful being in the universe. At first, Jack was angry about it, he didn't want that kind of responsibility, but with a little coaxing from Cas, he assumed his role.

The first thing he did was change the interior design of Heaven. "Too much white," he complained one day. "Not enough color." One he was satisfied, he began creating more angels, but only from those who truly wanted it. He sought out all of the friends Dean and Sam made along the way, the ones he knew they missed, and offered angelic status to them before anyone else.

The first one he visited was Mary. He showed up in her heaven, an apology on his lips. She was quick to forgive him. After a few minutes of crying and hugging and soft words, she invited him to stay for dinner. Over plates filled with baked chicken, carrots, and potatoes, he told her and John about his offer. They accepted without question.

Next, he found Kelly, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Kevin, Kaia—everyone he could. He remade all of their bodies exactly as they were before they died. It was a long process, learning how to build vessels, but after a few scrapped drafts, he finally started getting them right.

Some of them had special requests. Jo asked for her dad back, Charlie requested her parents, Bobby inquired about his wife. Jack made them into angels too, with their permission. Before he knew it, Heaven's lights were on again.

He asked Sam and Dean if they wanted to become angels too. They both just laughed and told him they would hate to be immortal. Jack didn't understand why they would one day want to die, but he accepted it. Maybe he would understand when he was older—Dean was always telling him things like that.

Instead of becoming angels, Dean and Sam went on living their lives as they wanted to.

Dean decided he was done with hunting. Just done, no ceremony, no one-more-for-the-road, done. With all the hunters still left in the world and angels being created, he decided it was time for someone else to take the reins.

For a few weeks, he just drove. He drove like he used to, before he had the bunker. He made his way out to California and parked himself on the beach for three days. One sunburn and a few hangovers later, he packed back up and crossed the country to Georgia, where he inhaled the smell of magnolia trees and humidity. A week later, he visited Texas. He almost never left, reveling in the dry heat and the sunshine and the bars. Eventually, he took the back roads to Kansas and collapsed into his bed for a solid thirteen hours. He never slept so well.

He followed in Bobby's footsteps, retiring to keep tabs on other hunters, provide research in a pinch, be their supervisor when some small town law enforcement didn't believe their badge. After spending so long sucking up to the sheriffs of the world for information on the cases he worked, it was kind of nice to yell at them about questioning his authority.

Sam left a few weeks after they killed Chuck. He found Eileen and the two of them made a habit of making out in different corners of the world. They traveled the globe like it would disappear—going from Egypt to France to Japan to Russia like they were stepping stones. It wasn't long before they exchanged vows in Venice and spent their honeymoon floating down canals and feeding each other bread.

It lasted a little while. They spent long romantic evenings wrapped up in each other, neither one wanting to let go, both unsatisfied with how they couldn't get closer. After a few months, they flew back to the States, and found an apartment in Wellington, a little town just south of Wichita, Kansas. Close enough to the bunker that they could be there in a few hours, but far enough away that he and Dean were no longer on top of each other.

They both got jobs. Eileen started working in a book store, Sam serving lattes in a coffee shop. Before long, they started to get that look in their eyes again, wild and feral, unable to be tied down. So, they picked up their shot guns again, and got back on the road. They kept the apartment, just to have something to go back to that was theirs, but went back to their life of monster cases.

One of those cases led them to Grace. She's small and has red hair and clung to Sam when he freed her from the djinn. Her parents had been killed, she had no other family. It was only right that they took her in.

Sam and Eileen hadn't exactly planned on becoming parents, at least not yet, but when they brought Grace back home with them, something just clicked. They made a call to Jack and asked for a favor.

The house Jack built for them had seven bedrooms and four bathrooms and a kitchen as big as their old apartment. Grace was ecstatic to find an enormous back yard complete with a pond and a picnic table. They enrolled her into the local elementary school, adopted a dog, and sat back to watch her grow up. In the next few years, they adopted five more kids that were found orphaned during a hunt. They stopped hunting after they found Grace, too afraid to leave her at home alone with the stove, but put a call in to Dean that any wayward kids were to be sent to him and Eileen.

Jody and Donna, who used to be the adoptive parents of such children, decided that the four girls they had to look over were enough. Once all alive again, Claire, Patience, Kaia, and Alex moved into an apartment together, just a few miles away from Jody. They still went to her house every Sunday for dinner, given they weren't working a case. Claire and Kaia finally shared that long-awaited first kiss and disappeared for a week. They came back, hand in hand, and didn't stop smiling for the rest of the month.

Bobby and Karen found themselves a new house and within two months, Karen was pregnant. They named him Daniel. It was strange to finally have kids so late in life and changing a diaper for the first time, but Bobby caught on quickly. He showed off Daniel like the trophy he was. He'd never been so happy to wipe someone's ass.

Ellen and Jo didn't need to ask Jack to rebuild their roadhouse. When they arrived, they found Ash sleeping on the pool table and a handful of frustrated hunters asking where the beer was. The two women got right to serving, William right next to both of them.

Mary and John spent a lot of time in their old personal heaven. When they weren't carrying out Jack's will, they were back in that same house they had in Lawrence, but up over the clouds. They visited Sam and Dean during holidays and on their birthdays, all four of them gathering at Sam and Eileen's house with all their kids to share gifts and meals and laughter. John spent extra time with his sons, reconciling his behavior during their childhood. They forgave him, of course they did.

Charlie, after having a talk with Jack, became a Cherubim, and went around shooting her arrows in people's asses. She still got into her misfit moods and stirred up ruckus where she could. Especially when she visited the White House and panic ensued over the president who had suddenly fallen dead in his chair.

Castiel spent a lot of time with Jack during his first year as God. He taught him about the world's problems and how to fix them. Jack ended world hunger, gave homes to the homeless, jobs to the unemployed, hope to the ruined humans of the world. War ended, the climate regulated, the bee population multiplied. He decided that no one was allowed to be rich while so many were poor, and redistributed wealth. Cas called him Robin Hood, Jack called it morality.

The two of them lived in heaven during this time, getting the new angels trained for their duties and assigning a few of them to certain humans to watch over. Over time, they learned how to run the show, and he and Jack weren't as needed anymore. So they moved back in with Dean at the bunker.

Dean was more than happy to have them back. They'd spoken during their time away, of course, but having them in person once again made Dean's heart swell. He greeted them both with big hugs and he made burgers and popped the tops off some beer for them to share.

While he cooked, Cas asked Jack to do something for him. He'd spent so long as an angel and he was tired. Tired of saving the world and killing people and having so much responsibility weighing him down. He asked Jack to make him human again. To that, Jack smiled and snapped his fingers.

Humanity felt incredible. More incredible than being an angel, because as a human he could taste things like never before. He enjoyed the taste of Dean's mouth the most.

The first time he tasted him was that very same night. They ate their burgers, talked about everything Jack and Cas had been up to since Chuck died, and later settled against the edge of his bed for movies. Jack disappeared after the first volume of _Kill Bill,_ muttering something about heavenly duties, leaving Cas and Dean alone. During the second volume, Cas slumped against Dean's shoulder and fell asleep right there.

Normally, Dean wouldn't let himself indulge in such contact between him and Cas, but normal was different now. Normal was domesticity and hosting the bunker like a hotel to hunters. Normal was being an uncle to Sam and Eileen's kids. Normal was grocery shopping and laundry and apple pies. Maybe Cas could be his normal too.

So when the movie ended, Dean coaxed Cas awake and walked him to his room. After quietly wishing each other good night, Dean took a leap of faith and leaned down to capture Cas's lips. Two days later, he took them out on an official date with a movie and dinner and everything. And in the dark of Dean's room, they shared muffled "I love you's" while tangled up in each other's warmth.

No one lived happily ever after, but they lived like they should have. They got into arguments with each other, they had their awkward moments, they exchanged angry words only to immediately take them back. But with time, they all found their groove. Ellen, William, and Jo served hunters and gave them rooms to sleep in while they passed through; Dean and Cas eventually married; Sam and Eileen watched all of their kids grow up and leave the nest; Jack ruled over heaven and, when it was time for his human friends to transfer to the next life in their old age, he carved out little holes for them all to live in, and one great gathering place for them all to join each other.

Which is where you can find them now: listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd, drinking beer, telling stories of the good ol' days. Sam, Eileen, Dean, and Cas live for the rest of eternity as happy as they were on Earth. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
